Conventional communication receivers, i.e., pagers, are electronic devices by which users may receive selective call messages. Because most pagers are intended for portable use, batteries are typically utilized for powering the electronic circuitry included within the pager. Due to the space constraints of portable pagers, these batteries are often very small, resulting in a relatively short battery life. Therefore, the user of a pager must be able to access the battery for removal and replacement purposes. It is undesirable, however, for the battery to be exposed at all times, because the battery could accidentally drop from the pager, thus causing the electrical failure of the pager, or foreign matter, such as rain or dirt, could intrude and cause a pager malfunction. As a result, conventional pagers utilize a removable battery door for enclosing the battery within a pager housing during normal operation of the pager. When the battery is to be replaced, the battery door is removed by the user to allow access to the battery.
Conventional pagers also commonly include belt clips by which a user may fasten a pager to a belt or other article of clothing to easily carry the pager. Typically, a belt clip is manufactured as a separate pager component and is fastened, during manufacture of the pager, to the pager housing in such a manner that a belt inserted between the belt clip and housing is held therebetween by the belt clip. This additional part, like the aforementioned battery door, is purchased and stocked separately from other pager components, resulting in an increase in product cost. Additionally, the labor-intensive processes typically utilized to attach the belt dip to the pager housing further increase the product cost.
Thus, what is needed is an alternate method by which a belt dip could be manufactured and assembled to a pager housing. Accordingly, there exists an opportunity for combining a battery door and a belt clip into a single element, thereby decreasing the number of parts included within a pager and simplifying the assembly of the pager.